His Territory
by amythedork
Summary: He likes to make sure that everyone knows she's Puck's girl. T for swearing and mild sex references.


**All mistakes are mine, sorry. Oh, and I don't own Glee. I'd love to though. :( **

* * *

Noah Puckerman likes marking his territory, which is where _she _comes in. Rachel Berry is _his _target and his target only. He likes to be the one who gets the credit for the slushies in her face, the ice-cold liquid dripping down her body onto the floor. He likes to be the one who scrawls 'FREAK' across her locker followed by a large and unnecessary drawing of a penis. He always signs his name after his artwork, simply because everyone knows that he is Rachel Berry's number one tormentor anyway, and why shouldn't he take credit for his work? He fucking runs this school, and it's kind of a warning to everyone of what would happen if you got on his bad side. Not that Berry ever even got on his bad side -she's just an easy chick to pick on. He doesn't even know why he bullies her so much, she's just so goddamn _annoying_, you know? Come _on_, you have to know who Rachel Berry is. She's the loud little brunette? You know, the one who leaves a trail of gold fucking s_tars_ behind her wherever she goes, and wears short little skirts that cover up almost nothing? Yeah, that's her. Whatever, he just likes tormenting her and vandalizing her locker, okay? It's _power._ And having power is goddamn awesome.

Strangely, Puck and Berry have become almost-friends. He somehow got sucked into the lame-ass world of Glee club, but honestly, it's not so bad. He enjoys it. Singing is _badass_, okay, and he'll punch you in the face if you try to tell him otherwise. Point is, he and Berry ended up hanging out a little. And making out. And dating for like, a week. And then breaking up. And then being civil. And then kind of talking. She's actually surprisingly good to talk to, when you can get a word in fucking edgeways, since she's _constantly_ going on and on and on about her Broadway shit. Still, she's pretty cool sometimes. And she's fun to tease. Which is why when she goes to take a piss during music class, he opens her notebook and writes 'PUCK IS GOD' underneath all of her notes from the lesson. Followed by a penis, because, you know, just _because. _She goes in such a huff when she finds it, and that shit is just damn cute.

Are you _questioning_ his badassness?

Okay, so maybe Puck likes her a bit. Like, _likes _likes. He's not even sure how that happened, because the majority of the time he wants to light himself on fire when she opens her mouth. She's always Barbara this, and Idina that, and it literally makes his head want to explode. But still, he kind of thinks he's always liked her a little, even when he was flinging slushies in her face. She's always been freaking _hot_, okay? Well, maybe not when she wears those stupid animal sweaters. Actually, fuck it, she's sexy in those too. And he respects her – she's ambitious and determined, and she's gonna get the hell out of Lima, he just knows it. He really kind of admires that about her. And she's forgiving – she accepted his apology, and she goes out of her way to help him sometimes, no matter what the situation is. She's just... Nice.

And they flirt. A whole fucking lot. It's fun. Like, they're sitting together at lunch when he just grabs her hand and scrawls 'Puck rules all' across the back of it. Rachel smiles up at him, her eyes all big and brown and pretty, and then she giggles at him, a sound that's just so fucking _musical_. There's no other word to describe it. And he grins back at her, and holds out is own hand for her to retaliate. She grabs the pen and holds his hand firmly as she writes, the tip of her tongue peeking out from behind her lips as she concentrates. It's kinda sexy, he's not gonna lie. When she's finished, and he looks at her artwork, he laughs. She's drawn a bunch of little stars around the words 'Rachel is awesome', followed by a tiny little doodle of herself with stars in her eyes. It's simultaneously the most adorable and most not-badass thing ever, and he wraps his arm around her shoulders affectionately, silently staking his claim on her as they eat.

He's fucking crazy about her and it makes him feel like a total pussy. They've started their old little routine again, the one where they make out in secret. A lot. Yeah, it was only a matter of time before they started making out again. Nobody has ever been able to resist his guns and roguish charm before, and why should Rachel Berry be any different? Still, he's not one to talk because he's having a rough time resisting her either.

He's waiting for her by his truck before school, and when he sees her approaching him, he smiles. But she doesn't look happy. Her lips are set in a line, her eyes are wide and furious, and as she walks, she stares at him like she wants to go all ax-murderer on his ass. It's fucking scary.

"Noah Puckerman, I am going to kill you." She announces when she reaches him, and he smirks, which causes her eyebrows to furrow dangerously.

"What'd I do?" He asks innocently, though he has a good idea of what this is about. And he's not sorry at all. Not even a little bit.

Rachel lets out an indignant huff and holds back her hair to reveal an alarmingly large and purple hickey on the side of her neck. He laughs happily, because that right there, is proof that _he_ marked her. She's his, even if they aren't properly dating yet. And if anyone questions that fact, he will kick them in the stomach. Repeatedly.

"Don't laugh!" Rachel wails, and she stamps her foot.

Stamps. Her. Fucking. Foot.

Puck laughs harder and he watches her face grow redder and redder. She's like a goddamn two year old.

"Come on, babe." He smirks, when the laughter dies down. He snake his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him as they start walking towards the building. "That shit's hot."

"None of my make-up could hide it, Noah!"

"Why the fuck would you want to hide it, Berry?"

She looks a little startled, and he's unexplainably annoyed by the fact that she wants to cover his mark up.

"Oh, well, I just assumed that you wouldn't want to be associated with me in that way..." She sounds kinda nervous now, and it makes him angry.

He's looking at her like she's retarded, and she's blushing. He hates that she thinks that. Hates it. Hell, he doesn't even know what gave her that idea, and despises the fact that she thinks he cares what other people think of him.

"Fuck that." He growls, and then kisses her, full-on, right in the middle of the car park. People around them are taken-aback, and there'll be rumors all around the school by first period, but neither Puck nor Rachel care. The kiss is hot, and unexpected, and familiar, and Puck kind of wants to be able to do that all the time.

They've been dating officially for a couple of months now, and it's the longest relationship he's ever been in. Rachel too. She's seriously the best fucking girlfriend in the history of ever, because his mom told him that he has to clear out all of the junk in his room, and she's helping, her hair all tied back messily and a look of determination on her face as she flings things into boxes.

"You have three of these." She comments, holding up another of his football jerseys. He smirks and continues digging through his closet, sighing as he finds another of his little sister's stupid Barbie dolls.

"Try it on." He grins, turning around to face her as he tosses the Barbie on the bed. He's imagining Rachel in nothing but his jersey, and honestly, it's a brilliant image.

"Really?" Rachel smiles happily and pulls the red shirt over her head. The thing freaking swamps her, but seeing her wearing his number, with her hair all messy does things to him.

"Fuck." He swears, because it's so much fucking hotter than he had pictured. "You're keeping that."

Rachel beams. "I am?"

"Hell yes. You're fucking stunning, baby."

He must have said something right, because Rachel legit flings herself at him and covers him with kisses. He picks her up and maneuvres her towards the bed, where she lets him get to second base.

See? He's fucking _awesome_ at the boyfriend stuff. He's a fucking legend, dude.

On the day before their five month anniversary, they're at the mall and he's just talked her into buying Converse, though Rachel insists that they have to be pink. He's taking her on a nature trail tomorrow to a small lake he likes to go to sometimes, and she has no shoes that aren't little ballet flats, flip flops, or high heels, and he was _not _about to put up with her bitching about sore feet. Still, the sneakers turn out to be a good investment because as they're sitting by the water with a little picnic that Rachel had prepared, he brings out a marker and takes a light hold of her leg, straightening it out onto his lap. She looks at him curiously, but smiles at him as he writes on the tip of her shoe. He feels like a fucking girl, but he knows that what he's writing will make Rachel happy, plus, she might put out, so he finishes writing, puts the marker back in his pocket, and watches as Rachel bends over a little to peek at what he's written.

He's right. She puts out that night, and it's insanely good. Clothes are discarded all over his bedroom, and pink Converse that read '_R+P forever_' are kicked under the bed as she straddles him, her lips touching every piece of his exposed skin.

He's a fucking badass. And Rachel is _his_. And he's happier than he can ever remember being, even if saying that _does _make him sound like a total pussy.

On the day of their Graduation, Rachel can't stop crying, which Puck finds both annoying and hilarious. He himself is psyched to leave, and even though he'll be separated from Rachel by a state or two, he knows he'll make the effort to visit her some weekends and most vacations. It's funny, Puck never believed he'd be the long-distance relationship kinda guy, but for Rachel he's actually willing to make the effort. He's so whipped, it's not even funny.

He looks down at Rachel's yearbook in his hands, wondering what the hell he's supposed to write. He's gonna talk to her every day, so he finds this whole part of graduation kind of pointless, but she's currently scribbling in his at an alarming rate of speed, while a river of tears flow down her cheeks, so he needs to write _something_. Man, she's such a freak sometimes. She's the one who wanted to get out of Lima, and now she's ready to go to New York and she's legit fucking heartbroken. Women are insane. Seriously.

With a sigh, Puck begins to write. And it's corny, and stupid and makes him feel like a pansy, but it's the truth. And Rachel likes corny. And he wants Rachel to be happy.

He finishes quickly, just as Rachel shoves his book back in his face.

"Here you go." She says, and her lip trembles. She sits down next to him and takes a deep breath. Puck closes her yearbook and rolls his eyes.

"Aw, Rach. Don't start crying again, baby." He wraps his arms around her and she leans against his chest, shaking slightly. She manages a weak smile as she stares up at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I'll miss it here. Even though the first couple of years here were some of the worst years of my life, and include memories I certainly won't look back upon fondly, you made the last couple of years wonderful Noah. You and the Glee club. And now everything's changing, and it's all different, and-"

Rachel isn't able to finish her sentence and instead lets out a wail, before burying herself into his chest. He grumbles a little, but he does find this goddamn hilarious, and so he rubs her back, waiting for her to calm down.

"Sorry." She breathes, and uses her sleeve to wipe her eyes. She looks up at him and laughs a little. "I'm being ridiculous. Can I see what you've written?"

He blushes a little because he knows what he wrote is seriously lame, but hands her her yearbook anyway. She quickly finds the message, and reads it aloud, her eyes growing teary again.

"_Rachel, you're amazing. The last couple of years have been fucking awesome. You're gonna be what I remember about high school when I'm 80, no doubt about it. Anyway, point is, babe, I love you. And it's just you and me, okay? Forever."_

Rachel lets out another wail and throws her arms around him dramatically. Puck scoffs, but when she starts covering him with kisses, his irritation is replaced by a proud smirk. He was _the man. _

"Love you, Berry."

"Love you too, Noah."

Whenever Rachel whispers the words "I'm yours, Noah" in his ear, Puck's stomach does this weird flippy thing. And if you are doubting his manliness, he will crush you. Hard.

The thing is, Puck's a pretty possessive guy. Rachel is his girl, and he likes making sure everyone knows it. During their time in college when they were separated for long periods of time, it would make him want to demonstrate his fight club moves on the guys that he knew would inevitably hit on her. Even in high school he'd mark her with hickeys, draw on her things, anything to stake his claim on her - a silent but very clear message for all the other assholes to back the fuck off. That's why, when he sees Rachel wearing her engagement ring, it's a huge fucking turn on. It's pretty much like he's stamped 'Property of Noah Puckerman' on her forehead, in huge red letters. Being engaged is epic, to sum it up in one word. Fucking epic.

He proposed in their apartment after lighting candles, and baking dinner, and doing all this other girly shit that Rachel is crazy for. It's totally worth it, because as well as squealing "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" and kissing him stupid, she was a fucking tornado in bed that night, all hard and demanding and powerful and... fuck. Now he needs a cold shower.

When Rachel tells him that she has a surprise for him in their apartment one night, he's excited. Even more excited when she stands up and walks slowly to the bedroom, gesturing for him to follow her with an alluring smile on her face. He responds immediately, and somehow manages to be lying on the bed within half a second, with Rachel straddling him seductively. With a sexy smirk on her face, she holds up her hands expectantly, and he practically rips the purple tank top off of her to reveal pert boobs and a toned stomach. She's not wearing a bra. Instant boner, right there.

And then he sees it.

On the lower right hand side of her stomach, just above her hip, is his name in swirly letters, followed by a miniscule heart. His fingers are drawn immediately to the mark, and he traces it lightly in disbelief, ignoring the goosebumps that break out on Rachel's skin as she shivers in anticipation.

His girl got his name tattooed on his skin.

Rachel is a fucking badass. That doesn't even cover it.

Shit.

Suddenly, Rachel is flat on her back, and Puck is kissing her everywhere – her lips, her neck, her jawline, her breasts, her stomach, her tattoo – and she just giggles and lets him.

"Do you like it?" She asks innocently, her fingers dancing lightly over his chest. Puck growls, legit fucking growls, and pulls off his own shirt.

"You have no fucking idea, baby. You're mine. Always."

"Always." She agrees, her eyes sparkling. He pulls her close and kisses her again, because _goddammit,_ he needs her. Now.

* * *

**So I don't even know where this came from, and I'm not very satisfied with it, but reviews make me super happy. Oh, and Happy 27th, Mark. God bless your parents, I'm just sayin'. :D**


End file.
